gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Game of Thrones is the second season of the series. It began filming on 25 July 2011, with production expected to last until 12 December 2011. The series is due to begin transmission in April 2012. The season consists of ten episodes. Filming of Season 2 again took place in Northern Ireland, on location and at the Paint Hall studio facility in Belfast. Additional filming, for the Night's Watch storyline, took place in Iceland. Malta was not be used for filming in Season 2, with the city of Dubrovnik in Croatia standing in for King's Landing and Qarth insteadWinter is ComingWesteros.org. Season 2 is closely based on A Clash of Kings, the second novel in the Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin. Some characters and elements from the first novel, A Game of Thrones, have been held back for the second season and some other elements were brought forward into the first for production reasons. In addition, some storylines and events that happened off-page in the book will be depicted on-screen for the series, and some elements from the third novel, A Storm of Swords, will be brought forward into the second season, in particular to give the character of Jaime Lannister more screen-time. Plot Season 2 spans several months on a world where the seasons last for years at a time. The Seven Kingdoms are at war, with the King in the North, Robb Stark, fighting to win independence for his people. Robb decides that he must win the allegiance of the fiercely independent ironborn to his cause, and sends his best friend Theon Greyjoy to treat with his father, who is hatching plans of his own. Meanwhile, Joffrey Baratheon holds the Iron Throne with the backing of the powerful House Lannister, but his uncle Renly has also claimed the throne with the support of House Tyrell, whose armies are much larger. As they struggle for the throne, Tyrion Lannister arrives in King's Landing to take matters in hand. However, there is another faction entering the picture. Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother and Renly's older, has also claimed the Iron Throne. A proven battle commander and veteran of several wars, Stannis is known to be utterly without mercy to his enemies and will do what is right even if it destroys him. Advising him is Melisandre, an enigmatic priestess from the east, who believes Stannis is meant for a greater destiny, and Ser Davos Seaworth, an honest and honorable man uneasy with the shift in power at Stannis' court. Far to the east, Daenerys Targaryen has hatched the only three dragons in the world. Eventually they will grow into terrifying monsters capable of destroying cities at her command, but for now they are still hatchlings and vulnerable. With her khalasar gone, Daenerys and her small band of followers must find a way across a forbidding wasteland and find new allies to support her claim to the Iron Throne. Main Cast The following characters and actors are expected to return for Season 2. Starring * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington as Jon Snow * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Richard Madden as Robb Stark * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Recurring characters *Gethin Anthony as Renly Baratheon *Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister *Ian Gelder as Kevan Lannister *Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister *Jerome Flynn as Bronn *Mark Lewis Jones as Shagga *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark *Ron Donachie as Rodrik Cassel *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Natalia Tena as Osha *Clive Mantle as Greatjon Umber *Finn Jones as Loras Tyrell *James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont *Francis Magee as Yoren *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Roxanne McKee as Doreah *Amrita Acharia as Irri *Sarita Piotrowski as Jhiqui *Elyes Gabel as Rakharo *Esmé Bianco as Ros *Sibel Kekilli as Shae *Joe Dempsie as Gendry Waters *Eros Vlahos as Lommy Greenhands *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Aimee Richardson as Myrcella Baratheon *Callum Wharry as Tommen Baratheon *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Conleth Hill as Varys *Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy *Ian Beattie as Meryn Trant *Wilko Johnson as Ilyn Payne *Dominic Carter as Janos Slynt New characters A significant number of new characters and actors join the show in the second season. It is not known at the moment which will be recurring characters and which will be title castmembers. * Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten as Melisandre * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne * Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell * Oliver Ford Davies as Maester Cressen * Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy * Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan Daxos * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth * Roy Dotrice as Hallyne * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Karl Davies as Alton Lannister * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Robert Pugh as Craster * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton * Oona Chaplin as Jeyne Westerling * Forbes KB as Lorren * Laura Pradelska as Quaithe * Patrick Malahide as Lord Balon Greyjoy * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Ian Hanmore as Pyat Pree * Ralph Ineson as Dagmer * Lucian Msamati as Salladhor Saan * Andy Beckwith as Rorge * Gerard Jordan as Biter * Anthony Morris as the Tickler * Steven Cole as Kovarro * Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory Lorch * Simon Fisher-Becker as the High Septon * Tony Way as Ser Dontos Hollard * Nicholas Blane as the Spice King * Rose Leslie as Ygritte * Simon Armstrong as Qhorin Halfhand * Edward Dogliani as Rattleshirt * Paul Kealyn as Weasel Recast characters Two minor characters from the first season have been replaced for the second season. * Ian Whyte has replaced Conan Stevens as Ser Gregor Clegane. * John Stahl has replaced Steven Blount as Lord Rickard Karstark. Episodes Credits 'Writers' * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: tbc * Bryan Cogman: tbc * George R.R. Martin: episode 9. 'Directors' * Alan Taylor: episodes 1-2, 8 & 10. * Alik Sakharov: episode 3. * David Petrarca: episodes 4-5. * David Nutter: episodes 6-7. * Neil Marshall: episode 9. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2